The present invention relates to a stabilizing apparatus for coupled railway cars. More particularly, it relates to a stabilizing apparatus which prevents lateral motion or sway between the cars and which prevents car derailment.
Railway cars often travel over uneven pairs of track that have become warped with age or which were never laid properly. These inaccuracies cause the cars to sway and roll, with the movement often being excessive when the cars are moving over the track at even moderate speeds. When the movement does become excessive, one of the cars may tip over and cause a chain-reaction rollover of the other cars.